Detection of a position and direction of motion of an object, such as a vehicle, can be provided by navigation technologies such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), the Global Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), the Galileo system, etc. Such navigation technologies are space-based satellite navigation systems that provide location and time information anywhere on or near Earth as a function of an unobstructed view to a plurality of positioning satellites.
A number of antenna configurations are available to receive navigation signaling; however, conventional antenna configurations can require rather limited operating conditions and accordingly may not be amenable to operation with vehicles that are travelling with a high velocity, experiencing elevated temperatures, etc.